


Diarahan

by artikgato



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato
Summary: “I think it’s broken,” Yosuke wheezed. Souji gently, carefully grabbed Yosuke’s shoulder and encouraged him to sit up, wincing as Yosuke tried and failed to suppress a few pained whimpers.“Diarama? Diarahan?” Souji asked, reaching down and very, very carefully pushing Yosuke’s pant leg up to survey the damage. Yosuke hissed in pain and slapped at his hands, instinctively. Souji caught one of Yosuke’s hands in his, lacing their fingers together and encouraging him to squeeze.“I wanna say Diarahan, but I don’t wanna make you waste—” Yosuke started.





	Diarahan

**Author's Note:**

> Souyo week 2019 day 3 - Injury & Holding Hands

“How bad is it?” Souji demanded as he rushed over, falling to his knees beside the prone form of Yosuke. The brunette was on the ground, curled up around one of his legs, which was — well, Souji couldn’t tell, because he was curled up around it. He hadn’t seen the hit, but he’d heard Yosuke shout in surprise and pain, and he’d seen him crumple to the ground. He’d used a little bit more force than necessary to take out the remaining Shadows, the one that had injured Yosuke in particular. 

“I think it’s broken,” Yosuke wheezed. Souji gently, carefully grabbed Yosuke’s shoulder and encouraged him to sit up, wincing as Yosuke tried and failed to suppress a few pained whimpers. 

“Diarama? Diarahan?” Souji asked, reaching down and very, very carefully pushing Yosuke’s pant leg up to survey the damage. Yosuke hissed in pain and slapped at his hands, instinctively. Souji caught one of Yosuke’s hands in his, lacing their fingers together and encouraging him to squeeze. 

“I wanna say Diarahan, but I don’t wanna make you waste—” Yosuke started.

“Shhh,” Souji interrupted him. He reached into the sea of his soul and found a Persona with Diarahan. “We’re done for the day anyway. Here, hold on just a second.” He reached down and very, very gently set his hand on Yosuke’s calf. He felt the grip on his hand tighten, heard Yosuke grunt in pain, but focused on the spell. He felt the warm healing magic flow through his hand, watched the sparkling energy disperse across Yosuke’s leg. He looked up as he felt the grip on his hand weaken and start to go slack, watched Yosuke’s expression go from pained to relieved as the spell took effect. 

“Thanks, Partner,” Yosuke eventually said. There were beads of sweat across his forehead, which was very pale. He let out a sigh when the spell ended. 

“Can you stand?” Souji asked, moving to stand himself.

“Yeah, of course I can—” Yosuke stood up and almost immediately started to sway. Souji just managed to catch him as his knees buckled and he started to fall. “...shit.”

“Let’s sit back down for a few minutes. I think your body is still in shock,” Souji suggested. He carefully maneuvered the two of them back down to the ground. Yosuke sat down a little  _ too _ heavily for Souji’s tastes, and he still looked a little wobbly even sitting. Souji reached up and grasped Yosuke’s shoulders firmly, coaxing him into laying down with his head in Souji’s lap. 

“P-Partner, this is really—” Yosuke started to protest, cheeks flaming red, but Souji shushed him. 

“Shh, I won’t tell anyone,” Souji assured him. “Just let me take care of you, okay?” He started running his fingers through Yosuke’s surprisingly soft hair, and felt Yosuke jolt a little at the first touch and then relax into it almost immediately. This went on for a while, Souji wasn’t really sure how much time was passing, to be honest. Eventually he stopped, pulling his hands away from Yosuke’s hair. The other boy blinked his eyes open, looking dazed and confused.

“Why’d you stop?” he mumbled. “It felt really nice…” Souji chuckled, and resumed the motions, gently letting his nails scratch across Yosuke’s scalp. Brown eyes fluttered closed again, and he gave a contented sigh. “You really are good with your hands…” he muttered. Souji smirked and  barely managed not to laugh out loud. 

“How are you feeling?” he eventually asked, still repeating the soothing motions through his hair. Yosuke opened his eyes again, and this time he looked significantly less dazed, his expression almost one of...adoration. Souji tried not to dwell on that, how it made him feel for his precious partner to look at him like that. 

“My leg doesn’t hurt any more,” he answered. “I just feel kinda...exhausted.”

“Having your leg broken will do that,” Souji replied, and Yosuke snorted. 

“I guess so,” he answered. “Mmm...I think...I’m probably about as okay as I’m gonna be. We should get out of here, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Souji replied, his voice quiet. He reluctantly removed his hands from Yosuke’s hair and let him sit up. He couldn’t resist reaching over to smooth his hair back down into a semblance of his normal hair style, and then from there his hands drifted down to straighten the slightly askew uniform jacket. Yosuke made an interesting noise, somewhat distressed but not exactly  _ hurt _ , and Souji looked up to find Yosuke at him, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. He watched, fascinated, as Yosuke’s eyes flickered down to look at his lips, and then back up to his eyes, guiltily, and then back down to his lips… 

“Yosuke,” Souji started, but Yosuke interrupted him, his voice quiet, barely above a whisper, as if he didn’t want to let anyone but Souji hear what he had to say.

“You won’t tell anyone about this, right?” he asked, and Souji nodded.

“Of course not, this is between us,” Souji answered, his voice equally quiet.

“Okay,” Yosuke whispered. He leaned forward, and before Souji could really comprehend what was happening, there was a hand on his cheek and Yosuke’s lips were pressing against his. It was barely even a kiss, just a feather light press, but it lingered long enough for Souji to get over his shock and lean in to press the two of them together more firmly. Yosuke sighed into the kiss, possibly in relief or contentment, and shifted so that the hand on his cheek slipped down to his neck, to be joined by his other hand. Souji’s hands ended up in his hair, undoing the careful way he’d fixed it mere moments before. 

They didn’t go far when they parted for air, Yosuke’s arms locked tight around Souji’s neck and Souji’s hands firmly in Yosuke’s hair. They panted into each-other’s mouths, breath mingling. 

“Yosuke…” Souji repeated, and Yosuke closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Souji’s.

“Partner, I...I like you,” Yosuke admitted, voice still barely above a whisper. “I think...before I came here and met you, my life didn’t really have any meaning. But when I’m with you, I...I want to be the best person I can be. You know?”

Souji did know.

“Yeah,” Souji answered, into the small space between them. “Yeah, I...it’s the same for me, Yosuke.”

“I’m so glad I met you, and that we’re friends,” Yosuke continued. “And I...I don’t...I’m terrified of ruining that just because I have feelings for you, Souji.” The use of his name and not ‘Partner’ startled him just a little, and made him realize the true gravity of the situation, the confessions…

“You’re not going to ruin anything,” Souji said. Yosuke bit his lip, and Souji took that opportunity to lean in and kiss him again, feeling more than hearing him sigh into the kiss. “I promise. No matter what, you and I are friends before anything else. Partners.”

“Yeah?” Yosuke asked, opening his eyes and leaning back just enough to properly look him in the eyes. Souji nodded.

“Yeah,” Souji answered. “Now, then...we should really get out of here. We’ve cleared the area, but Shadows could show up any time, now.” 

“I guess…” Yosuke agreed. Souji pulled away and Yosuke let him, though he looked bereft. Souji smiled and held a hand down for him. 

“Let’s go, Partner?” he asked. Yosuke’s disheartened pout instantly morphed into a big, heart-melting smile. He reached up and took Souji’s hand, letting himself get pulled into a standing position. Souji watched as he gingerly put pressure on the leg that had been broken only a short time ago, moving to stand completely on it, before giving a satisfied nod.

“Let’s go, Partner,” Yosuke replied. Souji reached down and grabbed one of his hands, lacing the fingers together, and together they started off for the exit.


End file.
